Backwards and Upside Down
by KatieBrowne
Summary: She is a charming Cop with a loveable daughter and a heart of gold. He is a serious, disciplined Writer with no muse. All of that is about to change and will their lives ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

She awakes at 7 hitting the snooze and cursing the fates that interrupted her dream. She was flying through the hills of Austria while Julie Andrews sang to her. It was an odd dream to say the least, but come on, Julie Andrews. She only lets the alarm beep once more before she turns it off. She throws back the covers and lets the warm summer air in her bedroom waft over her before stretching and letting out a slight moan. She stumbles groggily out of her bedroom and into the kitchen where a cup of coffee with the perfect amount of cream and sugar is waiting for her next to a warm muffin. Chuckling to herself and wondering why it's there – somehow she knows that it's going to end in her coughing up money for something, but that can wait. For now she just chomps down on her little slice of banana-ey heaven and drinks a cup of joe. She hears the footsteps before she sees who owns them pretending not to notice until she speaks up at the last second,

"What do you want."

"Why must I want something? Can't I just make you breakfast to show you how much I love you?" the voice replies without hesitation.

"Well you certainly could, just from previous experiences I don't think you ever have."

As she finishes her muffin she turns her head around to take in the full sight of her chipper red-headed daughter. My God she was turning into a beautiful young woman. She raises one eyebrow at the girl and sees her resolve beginning to crumble. If she has learned one thing (and she certainly has) in her years as a cop, it's the ability to see through even the toughest armour. The girl knows her mask is crumbling so, like always, she gives in and admits it.

" Well…as you probably know, tomorrow is a teachers retreat so we don't have school… and a bunch of my friends want to go shopping in the village… so I was wondering if –"

"You can borrow my credit card." she interrupts, already knowing where this is headed. She knows that she should probably just tell her to get a job, but she remembers how much she hated working as a teenager and figures she'll get a job soon enough. Besides, she kind of is the perfect daughter so rewarding her from time to time isn't a very big deal.

The girl jumps and shrieks so loud that she is glad she has already had the coffee. It occurs to her that there is a way to make this work in her favour.

"But." She adds, "I want coffee every morning for the rest of my life"

The girl lets out shallow giggle, "really? The rest of your life Mom?"

"Yes!" she replies enthusiastically standing and putting her mug in the sink. "You have to stay with me forever and ever! Muahahah!" She says while twirling around until she reaches the girl where she begins to tickle her sides

"MUHAAHAHAHAHAH!" she taunts

"Okay!" the girl replies between fits of laughter as she tries to squirm away, "I will stay with you forever and make you coffee and love you but pleeeeeease let me go!"

With that Kate Beckett drops her arms to her sides and dances away in victory singing "The hills are alive...with the sound of music…"

Alexis chuckles to herself and wonders if everyone's parents are as crazy as her Mom.

-] [ { } ] [ { } ] [-

On the other side of town, he has been up for 2 hours. He went for a long run down by the docks, and then came home and proceeded to do sit-ups and chin-ups for the next hour. "Today is the day", he told himself, "Today is the day I'm going to find myself some inspiration." Tonight was the book launch party for his newest and final Derrick Storm novel, and the pestering from his agent and publisher about what he was going to do now had already begun. He hadn't killed off Derrick because he was done being a writer, no he loved what he did, he just didn't like writing _him_ anymore. He used to enjoy writing for him but the last book had been like pulling teeth.

He was a dedicated man, his parents had been Lawyers so he grew up with a strict sense of discipline – now that's not to say he didn't have some great times back in his day – so he was able to write the last book and finish it, but the decision to kill his main character had been made for him by the time he and written his second chapter. It was time for a new beginning, but Richard Castle just wasn't sure what it was yet.

Little did he know that the fates knew exactly what it was, and it was only a matter of hours before he would too.

-] [ { } ] [ { } [-

_AN: What do you think? I'm trying a new style and a new genre. I realized the other day that AU's are my favourite to read so I decided to write my own. I know this is short but if I added the next bit to this chapter it'd just be weird. Stay Tuned!_

_-KB_


	2. Chapter 2

Kate arrived at the 12th precinct, her little home away from home, at 9 after dropping Alexis off at school. She smiled and waved at the few uniforms she passed on her way in. Kate had an uncanny ability to remember names, something that always helped her work life. Her friendly nature had been one of the reasons she had made it to Detective so quickly, her Captain had once told her. She wouldn't necessarily classify herself as a "people person", but she certainly had inherited her Mother's unwavering charisma. It was what had always endeared Kate and made her want to be exactly like her.  
>A warm smile crosses her face as she thinks of her Mother and she makes a mental note to call her tonight after work and invite her over for dinner sometime this week. She has a new play opening in the next few weeks and most likely also has a new beau in her life and is probably dying to tell Kate and Alexis all about it.<p>

After getting to her desk and taking off her coat she throws a quick good morning to her partners in crime Detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan as she heads to the break room to get a cup of coffee. Alexis says she drinks so much her blood must be made of the stuff by now but Kate without it is not someone anyone wants to know.

She arrives back at her desk a few minutes later and is barely seated when tweedle- dee walks over to her, a travel mug in his own hand.  
>"Hey Ry," she calls while bending down to turn on her computer. The Irish cop just gives her a slight nod – he is ex-Special Forces and can really look tough when he wants too, and the effect is working well on her.<p>

"Something wrong?" she asks studying his face for a hint of what might be wrong.

"Yeah something is wrong." He snaps quickly and she almost flinches but manages to subdue the urge. She has never seen him look so hard, at least not when he wasn't interrogating a suspect, and hell if she is just going to take it.

Kate rises quickly, thankful she wore her power heels this morning so he has to look up slightly to see into her eyes, a power play she uses well.

"And…" she replies once she knows she has his attention.

"And," he counters straightening his back slightly so the height difference isn't as noticeable, "You still haven't told me-" the cold drops from his eyes and is instantly replaced by a warm sparkle, "what Alexis wants for her birthday. It is in 2 weeks isn't it?"

Laughter bubbles out of Kate as she sits back down in her desk chair. He got her and they both know it, but the questioning look with an eyebrow raised that she shoots back is as close to a "you're on" as one can get without words.

Ryan walks away proud of himself and fist bumps his Latino partner while they chuckle to themselves. Kate only shakes her head because she has already started planning on how she will get back at them. Not now of course, but oh yes she will.

With her computer now booted-up she settles into her desk and gets started on the paperwork she hasn't had a chance to get to in the last week. She hopes that she has at least a few hours before she gets called out to the next crime scene because this mountain won't do itself.

The next 6 hours pass in a hazy blur of typing, coffee and a short lunch break during which she ate street meat while talking on the phone to Alexis about the merits of heels with or without straps. She revelled in the last part because she was honoured that her daughter would call her even though she was shopping with friends.

It's about 4:30 when she gets the call from dispatch that the body of a young woman was found in odd circumstances. _Odd_ she thinks to herself, _hmm I will take that challenge._

While grabbing her keys she calls out to her partners and they are in her Crown Vic less than 5 minutes later on the way to what would be the case that changed the course of Kate Beckett's life forever.

-] [ { } ] [ { } [-

He left his apartment after he was done showering and eating, for some reason it just felt cold and alone and the thought of just sitting around all day waiting for his launch depressed him on so many levels.

With no set course or direction, Rick just starts walking figuring that he'll find where he is wanting to go if he just stops thinking and goes.

About 45 minutes later he looks up and realizes that he is standing right outside the cemetery he hasn't been too in years. He knows that subconsciously he wants to go in, he really should go in, he came all this way, but his feet feel like they are made of cement. How badly does he want to break the invisible barrier that he is pressed up against and just go in, but he can't. After standing at the gate for what feels like hours he gives up and walks in the direction he came from. Maybe next time he will cross that threshold and enter.

He hangs his head in disappointment and shame – and anger at himself for being such a coward and walks as fast as he can, turning down any street he can find. Before long he is down by the docks on the East River, a spot he used to find inspiration, but now all he can feel is longing. A Place that used to be his fortress of solitude, an escape where he could sit a write for hours is now just a reminder of the character he killed and the inspiration he wishes he could bring back with every fibre of his being.

_Man, _he chuckles to himself, _was this journey a fantastic idea. How about next I go down to the hospital and watch some sick people die? That'll be the perfect way to spend today._

He heads back to the main road and hails a cab, deciding to go home and just watch some TV before his launch party. _Hopefully I'll be in a better mood by then._

Yes, his mood will be the happiest it's been in months tonight, he just doesn't know it yet.

-] [ { } ] [ { } [-

_Half cute fluff, half angst, what a curve ball! Don't worry it won't all be like this, I'm just doing a lot of background right now. They will meet eventually! Man I feel like I'm writing for Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks in the 90's. Anywhoo, hate to be one of those authors constantly begging for reviews, but PLEEEASE! They inspire me and make me want to write more! ^.^_

_-KB_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Backwards and Upside Down**__**  
>- She is a charming Cop with a loveable daughter and a heart of gold. He is a serious, disciplined Writer with no muse. All of that is about to change and will their lives ever be the same? –<strong>_

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Castle, If I did I wouldn't be a poor college student._

_[-][-]_

She already has her game face on as she enters the apartment of Alison Tisdale. It's quite modest for someone who obviously has money. While she may be a bit of a goof from time to time at work, but every victim deserved her utmost respect. She walked swiftly down the hall towards the medical examiner and techs and she was still wondering what was so odd about the case when she arrived at the body. Her two partners had been flanking her when she approached but they now stood on either side of her staring at the body.

_This certainly is Beckett-flavoured, _she thought to herself as she bent down to get a closer look at the young woman. Her entire body was covered in rose petals and had sunflowers on her eyes. "This is the closest I've been to roses in months" she said and quickly realized it had been aloud when the Medical Examiner Lanie Parish coughed under her breath.

"Anyway" Kate added quickly, "This is crazy, seeing this in real life, I just… wow".

The crowd of questioning looks she received were enough for her to realize that she might just be the only one who understood what was going on.

"Come one, Rose petals on her body…Sunflowers on her eyes…" she questioned receiving 3 deer-in-the-deadlights looks in return

"Don't you guys read" She quipped.

-} { [ ] { } [ ] } {-

Across town his Launch party had just begun and he was already wishing it would end. He knew what to expect, but for some reason these parties were just not the same without – no he wasn't ready to go there yet.

The routine he had perfect from his previous 23 parties never ceased to fail. The cheering audience, mostly of scantily clad women, was completely unaware that he was on auto-pilot in "smile and wave" mode. He put on the warmest smile he could fathom and and walked around signing auto-graphs and answering fan questions.

They were always the same, _"Oh I love your book", "Where do you get your ideas?", "Would you sign my chest?"_ he mocked the questions in his head. Contrary to popular belief, he kind of minded the last one. He wasn't some playboy celebrity, Rick Castle was just a man who loved words and had managed to make a career out of it. He turned around when he heard a woman call his name and time stopped. The second must have lasted an hour in his brain, because when his eyes landed on the tall brunette in the power-suit his heart – and ability to form words – completely stopped. He sputtered out the first thing he could managed and it appeared his brain was still on auto-pilot

"Where do you want it" was what he could come up with, pen in hand.

The woman mustered a small smirk and the pulled out a police badge, eyes looking questioningly at him.

When he saw that badge he instantly got his words back. His heart may still be beating incredibly irregularly but this was just embarrassing. No one needed to see him dumbfounded like this

"Oh, I see, what can I do you for Officer?"

"It's Detective- Beckett, and there was a murder earlier tonight I'm going to need to ask you a few questions about." She answered easily, as if it were something she said every day. He chuckled to himself when he realized that she probably does say it every day. Her voice sounded like honey and Rick realized in that moment he would do whatever she asked, if it meant she would keep talking.

-} { [ ] { } [ ] } {-

The steadiness in her voice and physical stature surprised her as she escorted Richard Castle to her car. One more time, she escorted Richard Castle to her car. He was getting into her car! The second she saw the crime scene she knew that she had a copycat on her hands and that his help could be helpful. Or at least that's the excuse she gave her Captain for going to see him. She swore on her life (to herself) that she would not let anyone know how ridiculously big of a fan of his she was, but something about the way she had jumped at the chance to go see him may have tipped off the Duo whose own car was now trailing them.

He was quiet sitting next to her, almost too quiet. From what she had heard…and perchance seen on his website, he seemed to be the life of the party, a real charmer. Now it had only been a few minutes, but she expected a little more than the complete silence she was getting.

She ran out of time to worry about it because they had arrived at the Precinct. An officer who had met them escorted him to an interrogation room at her direction so she could collect her thoughts. No, not the ones that were astounded at how much more attractive he was in person, or the ones that wanted to understand why he had seemed so far away when she had first introduced herself to him. Ok so maybe she needed a few minutes for herself.

Five minutes later and she was sitting in the interrogation room across the table from him trying to get a read on his face. It was a mess of something she couldn't quite place. He didn't look guilty, why would he, no he looked, almost excited.

-} { ] [ { } ] [ } {-

He was so excited. He was really hoping that it wasn't showing on his face, but he could barely contain himself. He had written this scene hundreds of times in his life, but never once had he been on this side. Especially with someone as astoundingly beautiful on the other side of the table. He cursed himself for not sticking a small note pad in his pocked, he always did, man was he off his game. But there was something about this woman. He had only been there for a few minutes and could already feel the flicker of something – something else. Obviously he was extremely attracted to this woman, but that wasn't it. The way she carried herself, the way she had given him a quick rundown of why he was needed at the party before they left, had left him feeling almost – dare he jinx himself- inspired. He wasn't there yet, but they had only been in here for a few minutes.

"So," She began, and just like that his heart quickened all over again and he knew he was onto something here.

-] [ { } ] [ { } [-

_Sorry about the delay, soooo. Many. Essays. Who knew University was hard? Anyway hopefully updates will be more regular now that things are dwindling down, I just need some inspiration of my own *cough*_

_-KB_


End file.
